


Bay City Belongs to the Bear

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Huggy knows what's going down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bay City Belongs to the Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 16: listen

Sure, I'm the man who knows what's going down. If it's happening in this burg, I am _au courant_ , you dig?

I got my finger on the pulse of this city, and that's 'cause its heart beats here. Not uptown, in them fancy-ass mansions and ivory towers. It's here, downtown, on my turf, my scene.

See, I listen to the streets, and they tell me everything. The good and bad, the happy and sad, I hear it all. Sometimes, it's shit I don't want no part of, but that's life. It is what it is.

"Hey, Huggy, what d'ya know?"


End file.
